


Royal Commitment

by Childofthesky



Series: Royal Romance [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parenting, Bar, Bartender!Magnus, Boyfriends, First Dates, Fluff, London, M/M, Paparazzi, Prince!Alec, Royal!Alec, Shadowhunters AU Mondays, getting caught, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: Alec and Magnus go on their first date after the night they met and..get caught by Paparazzi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalecMarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecMarshmallow/gifts).



> I just can't help myelf, eh?  
> Of course I had to write a sequel...   
> Big thanks to @Daemonya for helping me with the idea, well, credits to her becaue the idea for this came from her!! Love you, thank you!!! xx
> 
> This is also a gift for the sweet @MalecMarshmallow, Becky, you're such a great girl and I'm so glad me met and write and I love you lots!!  
> Alright, enough with me talking, enjoy this now ;)

Magnus took one last look into the mirror, nodded at his reflection, then he grabbed his coat and headed down the hallway towards where it lead into the bar. There weren‘t any people yet, since it was still early afternoon, but his colleague Raphael was behind the counter, filling up the fridge and preparing the fruits, flowers and powders used as decoration.   
Magnus knocked on the wood of the bar and Raphael glanced at him with an unimpressed expression.

“I’ll be going now, thanks again for covering my shift, Raph”, Magnus said and Raphael snorted.

“You owe me two nights now, and also one morning of cleaning up the mess of a private party. And all for the royal highness”, he said and Magnus frowned.

“Don’t call him that. He’s really nice and I like him”, Magnus pouted and Raphael sighed.

“I know, but I also know those kind of guys. Just be careful not to.. fall too hard, okay? And keep your plans in mind?”, he asked and Magnus nodded.

“I know.. I’ll tell him. It’s just our first date, who knows what will happen. I’ll be gone now, see you and thanks again”, Magnus said, then he turned and left the bar.

He took the subway to the location where Alec told him to meet and smiled when he approached the spot where Alec was already waiting, casually leaning against a wall.

Alec looked.. stunning. Even with his ruffled hair and a scruff, he was the most handsome guy Magnus had ever seen.

“Hey, you waited for long? Sorry, the subway was really crowded, so I had to take the second one”, Magnus said when he reached Alec, who smiled at him, which definitely did not make Magnus knees feel weak.

“I just got here a few minutes ago. Shall we go inside?”, he asked and Magnus nodded excitedly.

They entered the British museum through the main entrance, got their tickets, which Alec paid for and made their way to a special exhibition Alec picked out for them to look at. Magnus was excited as Alec had told him about the exhibition before:   
_A travel through time – Fashion during the centuries._

Magnus really liked the thoughts Alec had given their date.

“So, Alexander”, Magnus started as they walked down the hallway looking at the various early clothes displayed, “how come you chose this exhibition?”, he asked and Alec glanced at him when they stopped in front of some large windows with exhibits inside.

“I thought you might like this judging from the texts we exchanged. And I thought it could be quite interesting as well”, Alec said and Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. Alec rolled his eyes with a smile.

“And I also chose a museum so less people would recognize me. Sorry”, he said and ducked his head slightly, but Magnus touched Alec’s arm in a reassuring gesture.

“First, you need to stop apologizing, because this really is quite an interesting exhibition. Second, I told you before it’s okay and I can only imagine what it must feel like to be constantly watched. So I guess it’s nice to be incognito for a while. It’s fine, really. Come on”, he nudged Alec’s elbow and the latter smiled. He liked this date already.

And Magnus.

A lot.

 

The two of them strolled through the hallways, discussing the evolution of it all as they went from middle ages to baroque then romantic and so on.

Magnus was enjoying it immensely, and he felt a happy twinge in his chest from how easily he and Alec got into conversation, even outside the stuff they were currently exploring.

When they reached the end of the hallway and therefor the exhibition, they smiled at each other and Magnus nodded at Alec.

“I really enjoyed this but..”, he said and saw a flicker of uncertainty in Alec’s eyes, so he smiled and reached for Alecs’s elbow again.

“But I don’t want it to end yet, so can I invite you for a coffee?”, he asked and Alec’s face lit up, nodding frantically.

“Yes, of course, yes! Coffee sounds great”, he said and smiled happily, which made Magnus stomach flutter.

_Damn_.

“Awesome, I know this place near Knightsbridge, a small cafe owned by my colleagues Cousin. It’s not crowded and I don’t think people would recognize you easily there either”, he said with an understanding that this was the condition for continuing their date.

“Great. We can, uh take my car? I parked it not far from here actually and uh.. the subway you know..”, Alec said with a wave of his hand and an unsure expression but Magnus nodded.

“Lead the way”, he said and with that they both left the museum to get Alec’s car.

Magnus inhaled when he noticed the shining Mercedes and Alec bit his lip a bit when he opened it and held the door for Magnus.

“My parents got me this”, he explained and his face fell a little at the mention of his parents.   
He had told Magnus about the scolding he had received from his mother the night they met, which had been the night he had gotten into a fight with her, and Magnus was more than understanding of his situation.  
But Alec hadn’t told him about the second fight he had with her days after that, where he had left the Lightwood premise with the rest of his bags in the car, which were still in the trunk, only to fully move to his London flat. It just wasn’t easy.

Magnus furrowed his brow.  
“I figured. But it’s just a car after all, right? Don’t worry so much, Alexander, it’ll give you wrinkles”, Magnus said and pointed a finger to Alec’s forehead, and Alec chuckled.

“Get in, Magnus”, he snorted and Magnus winked at him, then he slid in an Alec walked round the car and got into the driver’s seat, only to quickly take off.

 

He didn’t notice the black car following them.

***

They reached Knightsbridge about half an hour later, due to traffic and Alec parked his car in a sideway alley, then they walked towards the cafe, their hands brushing against each other every now and then. Magnus looked over at Alec and grinned, and Alec returned the smile, so Magnus took the courage and intertwined their hands casually. Alec didn’t complain or took his back.

At the coffee shop, which looked nice and cosy, Magnus greeted Maia the owner quickly, then he order a vanilla latte for himself, while Alec took a simple coffee, only to get persuaded by Magnus to take a shot of cinnamon syrup into it and a little drop of milk froth on top.

Alec rolled his eyes playfully but took it the way Magnus insisted anyway. They also got two brownies, as Maia promised they were the best in the whole of London and found themselves a nice quiet table near the back of the cafe.

They easily fell back into their conversation from earlier, talking about Alec’s studies and the latest country Magnus had lived in while sipping their drinks, though this time their hands where intertwined on the table and both couldn’t stop smiling at each other.

“I mean, I loved India, but my heart is set on Prague. Have you seen those beautiful houses, the architecture? Stunning! I really want to go back there soon”, Magnus said, then took a bite of the brownie and sighed in satisfaction while Alec laughed at him.

“Oh gosh, fif if sho good, twy it!”, Magnus mumbled with his mouth full and held out a piece of the baked good to Alec, who leaned forward and ate it out of Magnus hand.

Magnus eyes widened that Alec actually did it and he blushed slightly when he withdrew his hand and swallowed the bites he had in his mouth. Alec pressed his lips together and nodded.

“Those are fantastic, best ones I ever had”, Alec agreed and pointed a thumbs up towards Maia who was looking their direction just now, clearing a table. The young woman grinned at the both of them, then she disappeared again. Magnus swallowed the last drops of his latte while glancing at their intertwined hands on the table for a second, then he looked up at Alec as he put his glass down. Alec was just finishing his coffee as well and raised his eyebrows over the rim of his mug.

“So..”, Magnus started and inhaled.

“So”, Alec echoed when he set the mug down and smiled at Magnus.

“I really liked this first date, the museum was fun and talking to you was.. great”, Magnus said and Alec nodded.

“I liked it as well. I… I’m glad we met again, even though you know the fact that I’m.. you know”, he said and vaguely gestured with his hand. Magnus smiled gently at him and Alec’s stomach fluttered.

“I couldn’t care less. You’re one of the most interesting people I met, and I’ve been on a world journey”, Magnus noticed and Alec laughed quietly, his cheeks slightly blushing.

“Thanks. It’s nice to fully be myself around you”, he admitted and Magnus tilted his head, squeezing Alec’s hand in reassurance.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way. But I’m afraid I need to get going now, I owe my colleague a night of cleaning up the bar for when he too over the other night. But this was fun and..”, Magnus blinked at Alec who smiled.

“I’d like to do this again. Like.. officially. Dating. I’d like to date you. God, this sounds horrible said out loud”, Alec laughed nervously but Magnus practically beamed at him and Alec’s breath caught in his throat, the way Magnus beautiful eyes glistened in joy.

“I’d love to date you, Alexander. Official”, he said and then they both leaned forward and their lips met for a kiss, sweet and unhurried and full of happiness.

It was an awkward angle over the small table they were sitting at, but neither of them cared, and both were smiling happily when they left the cafe hand in hand. Alec pointed into the direction of his car, but Magnus shook his head.

“No need, traffic is gonna be crazy around the area of the bar now, I can take the subway. I’ll write you when I get there, okay?”, he said and Alec nodded, leaning in to brush another kiss to Magnus addicting lips.   
When he drew back, he furrowed his brow, though. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“About the ‘official’ part..”, Alec started but Magnus nodded and smiled.

“I know. Your world is crazy, so we just take it slow and undercover for now. I told you, I always loved mysteries”, Magnus said, then he placed one last kiss to Alec’s cheek, turned and left the man standing there speechless, wondering how he could have gotten so lucky so get such an understanding boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_.

 

When Alec got into his car and drove off, he didn’t notice the black car behind him again.

***

Alec woke up to his phone going off the next morning, which was unfortunately lying right next to his head since he must have fallen asleep texting with Magnus the last night. He groaned and pushed the noisy thing aside and buried his head in his pillow, but the ringing didn’t stop. So he rubbed his eyes and looked at the caller ID. It was his mother.

And it was only 7.30AM.

“Mum, what..”, Alec started but was cut off sharp by the very **very** angry voice of his mother.

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD, come to the house immediately, or _I swear to god_ , we will disinherit you”, Maryse barked at her son, then she hung up.

Alec gaped at the mobile in his hands, absolutely confused.

_What the hell?_ \- he thought, then smiled as he noticed there was a missed text from Magnus from last night.

 

\- I guess you fell asleep, so I’m wishing you a good morning already. I’ll be sleeping til late since the shift will be a bit longer, I’ll call you later today. X-

 

Alec grinned, then he remembered his mothers’ seriously angry threat and got out of bed, walked to his closet to get out jeans and a shirt.   
There had only been one time he had ever heard his mother _this_ angry before, that had been when he and Izzy had stayed out all night in London, celebrating Izzy’s 18 th birthday and there had been pictures. Lots of pictures. And.. a police warning.

Alec grabbed his keys, wallet and phone, then he headed to the door and down towards the garage to his car. As soon as he pulled out of the driveway, a wave of photographers stormed towards his car and camera flashes went off. Alec cursed, trying not to accidentally it one of the paps, but also wondered what the heck was going on.   
What happened over night?

 

He arrived at the Lightwood premise about an hour later, followed by a few black cars with paps, trying to get pictures of him.  
He knew he was a person of the public eye, but it hadn’t been like this in a long time.

A uneasy feeling settled over him when he entered the house through the front door and made his way into the large kitchen, where he found his mother and his little brother.   
Max eyes lit up when he saw Alec, but Maryse shot him the coldest look he had ever received and a shiver ran down his spine.

“Alec! You’re back, I missed you! I need to show you my new computer, Mum got it for me so I can work for school”, Max exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged Alec tight, who ruffled his younger brothers’ hair affectionately. He glanced at Maryse, whose lips were a thin line.

“Max, go upstairs and start studying. I need to talk to your brother”, she said with a cold voice and Max frowned.

“I never get to hear the good stuff”, he sighed, but left the kitchen without further complaint.

It was only Alec and Maryse then.

“Hey Mum”, Alec said, nervously running a hand through his hair as he looked at his mother.

“Alexander. Care to explain _this_ ”, she said, her voice ice cold and dropped a few newspaper’s on the table in front of her, narrowing her eyes at Alec.  
Alec took a step forward to look at the papers and inhaled sharply.

_“ **From rags to riches – how to snatch a prince”**_ was the title of one, and it showed him and Magnus in front of the cafe in Knightsbridge, holding hands.   
The next one was of them inside, kissing.

_“ **Royal Lothario: Prince Alexander spotted with a handsome stranger”**_

He noticed a quite nice article about LGBT and nearly smiled at the headline:

_“ **Prince charming down to earth”**_

But his face darkened when he saw more of the pictures.  
Another of them holding hands, smiling at each other.

_“ **Off the market: Gents, Royal Prince is clearly taken”**_

The next headline of “The Sun” made Alec want to rip it to pieces.   
It was the picture of them kissing again.

_“ **Mingling with peasants – fall of an empire?”**_

 

Alec balled his hands to fists after reading the last one, anger boiling in his stomach and he took a few shaky breaths, then he looked up at his mother.

“So?”

Alec swallowed and slowly shook his head.

“What do you want me to say?”, he asked as calmly as he could and Maryse furrowed her brows in anger.

“What the hell were you thinking?! Meeting this.. _person_ in public, **kissing** in public! Alexander, did you forget who you are, you’re the heir to the throne of England!”, Maryse shouted at him but Alec didn’t back down.

Not this time.

Not ever again.

“Don’t you _dare_ speak like this of Magnus, you don’t know him! And you clearly don’t know **me** , I fucking don’t care about any of this royal bullshit! I’m gay and I’m in love with a commoner, so disinherit me, for all I care! I’m done listening to you and doing what you think is best for the family, for the country, which really couldn’t give more than a _shit_ that I’m gay, and you have no idea how much I hate all of this! And I hate YOU for talking to me like this! I don’t care what they write, everyone can know I’m in a relationship with him”, Alec shouted, whipped the newspaper’s off the counter and stormed out of the kitchen, not once looking back at his mother.

He slammed the front door shut with as much force as he could and stalked over to where ehe had parked his car, got inside and drove off, and only stopped when he reached Hyde Park. He parked the car and quickly made his way inside, trying to calm his frantic breathing as he continued walking, until he stopped at a bench and slumped down.

The park had always been Izzy’s and his place to come, when his parents had a fight, which had happened a lot. But now Izzy was off studying in Scotland and he was here.

He got out his phone and called Magnus.

It took a few seconds until Magnus picked up, and Alec it was only then that he realized Magnus must have been still sleeping, remembering the text from that night where he told Alec he had still been working.

“Hello?”

Magnus voice was still raw with sleep and Alec’s heart fluttered, but it quickly disappeared when the headlines came to his mind again.

“Magnus I’m so sorry I woke you, you must have worked really late and I should have realized before calling you and I’m sorry but..”, Alec rambled and heard Magnus chuckle.

“Darling, slow down. Yeah you woke me, but I do like getting woken up by my handsome boyfriend. Though I would prefer if he was next to me the next time so..”, Magnus trailed off and Alec actually blushed a little.

“I.. you… sorry, I’m”, he stuttered and cursed himself. Magnus yawned.

“It’s okay, but I’m curious, what’s the reason you needed to call me this early? Seriously, why are you awake already, it’s Sunday”, Magnus complained and Alec swallowed.

“We got caught yesterday”, he said and bit his lip, waiting for Magnus reaction.

“Come again?”, Magnus asked in confusion and Alec sighed.

“Paparazzi. They took photos of us and it’s all over the newspapers with.. fucking dumb headlines”, Alec groaned and heard Magnus inhale.

“O-kay.”   
Alec frowned.

“I’m really really sorry I got you into this. I.. I didn’t look out for any paps yesterday because I.. was distracted and just.. wanted to enjoy the time with you”, he admitted.

“Darling, it’s okay. Which papers did you say were it?”, he asked and Alec let out a long breath.

“Uh.. the Sun. Daily Express and.. others”, Alec said and heard a ruffling.

“Just a second”, Magnus said, then Alec heard a door being opened and closed and footsteps.  
Then it was silent for a few seconds.

“Magnus? Are you still there?”, Alec asked.   
He heard Magnus chuckle.

“Yeah, I just went down to the bar, we get paper’s here. Those pictures are… mmh quite expressive”, Magnus said and Alec groaned.

“I’m so sorry I got you in the press”, he said quietly but Magnus only laughed.

“No need to apologize, Alexander, I do look amazing in that picture after all”, Magnus said and Alec couldn’t help but burst out laughing, startling a jogger who just passed him.

“So you’re not angry?”, he asked and Magnus laughed.

“No, it’s not your fault. Well, it is, but I knew who you are and I guess this comes with the package, right? I mean, a royal boyfriend is some kind of public magnet”, Magnus teased and Alec felt the weight lift off his shoulder, the way Magnus took it so easily.

“Thank god. I was really worried you’d hate me now”, he admitted.

“I could never. But I do ask you to let me sleep some more now, I only got to bed after 4AM and need some more rest until my night shift tonight”, Magnus said and Alec heard him yawn through the line. He bit his lip for a second, then cleared his throat.

“Uhm I… I could use some more sleep as well”, he mumbled and blushed, even though Magnus couldn’t see him. 

“Do you. Well, I do have a weakness for handsome royals in my bed”, Magnus teased and Alec let out a small laugh.

“I’ll be there in 20”, he said as he got up from the bench he had been sitting on, making his way back towards his car.

“I’ll leave the key under the door mat in front of the back door. See you soon”, Magnus said, then he hung up.

Alec quickly drove to the bar and parked his car near by, then he made his way to the back door of the building, where he found the key under the door mat, just like Magnus had said.   
When he entered he nearly crashed into a guy coming down the hallway, who glared at him rather unimpressed.

“Ah, you’re back. He just went back to bed. I’m Raphael, his colleague and friend”, the guy said and extended his hand to Alec.

“Alec, Magnus uhm.. boyfriend”, he said as he shook the hand and Raphael snorted.

“So I heard. Nice pictures you got in the newspaper”, Raphael deadpanned and Alec pressed his lips together.

“You got a problem?”, he asked unsure of how to react to Magnus obviously rude friend. Raphal shrugged.

“No. But hurt him and I will hurt you, royal or not”, Raphael said and gave Alec a cold glare, but turned when someone coughed behind them.   
Magnus was leaning in his door frame.

“Raph, stop threatening my boyfriend. He could sack your ungrateful ass in seconds with just one call to Scotland Yard if he wanted to. Show some respect for the royals”, he said but grinned at Alec, who blinked at him. Raphael scoffed.

“Whatever. Just..”, he looked at Alec. “Don’t break his heart”, he said, then he pushed past Alec and left through the backdoor.

Alec looked after him for a few seconds, then back up at Magnus, who was still grinning.

“Don’t mind him. He’s grumpy, but a good friend and got me this job. And he cares more than he wants t admit. Now, come one, I meant it when I said I need more sleep”, Magnus said and Alec smiled and followed Magnus into his room. There, he grabbed Magnus hand and squeezed it lightly.

“ _Hey_.”

Magnus stopped, looked down at their hands, then grinned and squeezed Alecs hand back.

“Hey yourself.”

With that, Alec leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over Magnus in a lovingly kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just melting into each others presence, then Magnus drew back and bit Alec’s jaw affectionately.

“Sleep, now”, he mumbled happily and they both lay down onto the bed, and after Magnus turned off the lights he instantly cuddled his head against Alec’s chest.

“Good night, Magnus”, Alec mumbled and pressed a chaste kiss to Magnus forehead, but Magnus was already asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: There will be a third part to this.


End file.
